Drabbles
by loveretriever
Summary: Drabbles I wrote awhile ago for Goldenlake's Malorie's Peak Prompts. I never uploaded them there. Too nervous, I suppose. Anyway, characters are from both the Tortall and Emelan universes but I won't put it as a crossover so that people can find it more easily. Spoilers for all series set in those universes. Rating changed to T to reflect the drabbles rated PG-13.
1. Violet Eyes

A/N: Written awhile ago for Goldenlake's Malorie's Peak Prompts. This is for #1: Colour. Decided I might as well upload this to get it off my computer.

-/-

Title: Violet Eyes  
Rating: PG - I suppose, to be safe? Not sure...  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #1: Colour  
Summary: Alex of Tirragen has always loved the color violet.  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

Alex of Tirragen stood in the stables, waiting. A mixture of emotions rose within him. He both loved and hated those purple eyes.

Alex often dreamed of that night. He wished he had done something to make her look at him. To have those violet eyes flick over his body with a desire that matched his own.

He wished she had come for him that night.

He wished he had fallen into her violet eyes.

And that she had fallen into his arms.

To kiss her - it would have been heaven.

But instead, he gazed at her violet eyes surreptitiously.


	2. Drowning In You

Title: Drowning In You  
Rating: PG - For death, I guess? Again, I'm horrible with ratings...  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #2: Hauntings  
Summary: She would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

Gary often woke up in the same nightmare.

"Help me! Gary! Raoul! John!" She screamed. "I'm drowning! Save me!"

And he would run to her. He would run and run and run.

Each time she would drown and he'd be slipping on ice.

He'd see her face, accusing him. Telling him he let her die.

"You let me die! You failed me!" She'd scream, pointing her finger at him.

And he'd just sit down and cry, defeated.

"Alanna!"

He'd wake up with her name on his lips. A name from a memory long ago.


	3. Secret High

Title: Secret High  
Rating: PG - the rest is left to your imagination ^^  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #3: Addiction  
Summary: Niklaren Goldeye has a secret he's not telling anyone...  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

He would never be able to keep her from his mind.

Tonight, she wore a delicate dress that fit her perfectly.

She was beautiful.

He wished he could tell her that. Every moment made him want her more. It was torture to be in her presence.

He raised his glass in a toast, following those around him.

To his forbidden love.

To his Tris.

And Niko knew it was so wrong - she was his student!

But, for some reason he couldn't explain, it felt so right.

He drained his glass.

He would always be happy to watch her dance.


	4. Surprises Backfire

Title: Surprises Backfire  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #4: Food  
Summary: Tris prepares a homecoming for Briar. Briar has a surprise of his own for his dearest sister.  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

It was his homecoming and she was going to make it special.

Tris worked in the kitchen all day.

When he walked in the door that night, all his favorite foods were on the table.

Briar Moss grinned at his favorite sister and hugged her fiercely.

She grinned and hugged him back.

He lifted her up and she screamed, hitting him playfully on his arm.

"Briar Moss!" She yelled. "You put me down right now!"

He set her down on the table.

"Briar! Watch the food!" She yelped as her hand landed in the cold chicken.

Briar snickered at her.


	5. Lightning Mixes with What?

Title: Lightning Mixes with What?  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #5: Healing  
Summary: Tris and relationships has been a puzzle. Until now.  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

They all knew Daja preferred girls.

They all knew Sandry loved compliments from boys.

They all knew Briar was the incorrigible playboy.

But Tris was another matter entirely.

For some reason, she was scared of relationships.

It was clear she was interested in boys. But just what kind of boy?

Daja and Sandry did some investigating to find out.

Briar didn't want Tris to be with just anyone.

In an effort to help her, he asked her to try. With him.

She scoffed and flapped her hand at him.

Love is complicated, Briar thought.

Tris smiled at his back.


	6. Another Side

Title: Another Side  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #6: Puzzles  
Summary: Crane's best worker piques his curiosity.  
Word count: 150 words

-/-

Dedicate Crane barked, "What are you all doing here? Don't you have work to do?"

The temple initiates immediately went back to work.

Crane walked to his office, where the redhead girl was already at work.

"What are you doing?" Crane asked softly, trying hard not to hiss his anger.

Tris continued her work, eyes down.

"Organizing," she replied, once she had finished.

Crane inspected her work carefully. "It looks as puzzling as a magical lock with a secret code."

Tris laughed at him, white teeth flashing. "Really, Dedicate Crane, I don't think it's that hard."

Every time Crane thought he had figured out the puzzle named Trisana Chandler, he discovered something new about her. No wonder Niklaren Goldeye had taken her under his wing all those years ago.

Crane knew he was lucky she was here to help him. She was by far his best worker.


	7. Avoidance Tactics

Title: Avoidance Tactics  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #7: Excess  
Summary: Numair and Daine avoid what they are both feeling too strongly about.  
Word count: 150 words

-/-

Numair had to resist from groaning out loud. She was so pretty and she didn't know how her beautiful eyes and innocent expression added to her charms.

Standing up, Numair grinned and said, "I think that's enough meditating for this old man tonight."

Daine laughed and replied, "You're not old. But it's dark enough for bedtime, if that's what you mean."

Numair was glad it was dark. "Goodnight, magelet."

Before Daine could turn around, he was gone.

It was too much - the pain in her heart. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him. Her emotions were in excess. She felt as though she couldn't hold it all in.

It was too much, Numair thought. Each time she looked at him, he felt like a bloody teenager again.

It was avoidance in excess. And they both seemed to be good at it.


	8. Whatever This Is

Title: Whatever This Is (For However Long It Lasts)  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #8: Strange Bedfellows  
Summary: Kel/Cleon pairing - how strange.  
Word count: 250 words

-/-

Brown hair mixes with red curls.

Hazel-green eyes open to slits, taking in the handsome sight.

Grey eyes meet hazel and the kiss is a shocking wake up call.

He pulls her protectively closer to his body, as though lying in each others' arms isn't close enough.

She kisses him again, knowing this is their last week before they both go back to their duties.

They make a strange couple. Two tall, stocky teenagers.

He loves her. He always will.

She thinks she loves him, but she is not certain.

Kel finally pushes herself away from him so she can get dressed and start on her exercises.

Cleon mock pouts. He, too, has to get up to be squire to Inness, Kel's older brother.

Incidentally, Inness is the only one who knows and approves of the strange couple. He takes great delight in the secret and can't wait for the day Ilane and Piers find out.

Kel and Cleon actually look good together, Inness thinks. But they are a strange couple in many ways.

Inness recalls that quote: "Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows." As odd as that phrase is, he believes it fits the odd couple. At least in its oddity. He dare not think beyond that, but he hopes Kel and Cleon become closer. It would be nice to see a sensible man interested in Kel. The gods know she will have a tough time finding someone, even without her three older brothers.


	9. Forever Still

Title: Forever Still  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #9: Two of a Kind  
Summary: Gary and Raoul have always been together. Until now.  
Word count: 120 words

-/-

They were always put together. Gary and Raoul.

They always were the king's best men. Raoul and Gary.

But now, they were completely different. Gone were the days when they could work together.

Now it was the King's Own and Raoul. Now it was Gary and the castle.

There were rumors about Raoul's relationship status. Gary and Cythera were married, with four children.

But no one doubted that Raoul and Gary were still similar. Still two of a kind.

Both were devoted to their work. Both were devoted to their king. Both worked for Tortall.

They were two of a kind. Like two peas in a pod. They belonged together and no one could argue that point.


	10. The Magic In You

Title: The Magic In You  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #10: Magic  
Summary: Frostpine is helped by a mysterious grey-eyed, red-haired girl...  
Word count: 360 words

-/-

Magic is a gift to some. Magic is a curse to others.

Money is a lifesaver.

That's all they ever cared about! Frostpine's mind shouts. They only wanted money!

Frostpine continues his metal creation. An intricately designed metal panel used as a protective sign on a door.

I can't believe they would do that. But then again, it's been so long. I should forgive them by now. Besides, it's not like they're living anymore.

Frostpine smirks in spite of himself.

A cool hand touches his arm. A breeze plays throughout the forge.

A short redhead pops into view and pries his hands away from his metalwork. Her soft, small hands are unaffected by the fiery hot metal and the hungry flames licking her palms. She doesn't appear cross with him, either. So she can't be Daja, his mind reasons.

Frostpine wipes his eyes and finds that the girl has pressed a handkerchief into his grimy hands.

She stands waiting, silent.

Frostpine walks over to the well and pours some water over his face.

Immediately, the girl is there by his side, helping him to sit and fetching him water to drink.

He feels blessed to have someone help him without fussing over him. He wishes Daja could learn from this girl.

His parched throat can barely form words.

A cool finger is placed on his lips. He feels a small speck of magic travel into his skin.

He feels his lips and realizes he's been bleeding.

She smiles and all he can see is white teeth and a pretty copper red color. Her intricate braids escape his notice.

He smiles and says, "Magic. You are magical."

She catches him and takes him inside to the pallet in his forge. She washes his face, his arms, his legs, his hands.

She kisses him and covers his body with blankets.

She sits with him until he is fast asleep. She places protective barriers around him so she can fetch some food.

In his sleep, Frostpine dreams of an elusive grey-eyed girl.

"Magic," he repeats. "You know what I need. That's magic."


	11. Joren's Little Secret

Title: Joren's Little Secret  
Rating: PG-13 - for Joren's thoughts, implied and explicit. (Though no actual content goes beyond implication, just to be safe.) ^^  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #11: Race  
Summary: Why does Joren fight Kel so much? Joren's little secret is rather... racy.  
Word count: 160 words

-/-

Joren hated her because he loved her.

No, that didn't make sense. He shook his head roughly, lips curling down into a snarl.

He let out a guttural growl, voice echoing in the empty chamber.

She was alluring. Attractive despite her height and stocky build.

Keladry of Mindelan. Oh, how her name rolled slickly off his tongue!

He bit his lips to quell that trail of thought that wandered far beyond the PG-13 rating...

Kel.

xZx

He dreamed of her that night.

He was in a race. And Keladry's hand in marriage was the prize.

He was running, fencing, tilting, wrestling. Fighting the other boys and a couple of his friends for her. All for her.

He was torn between sneering at everyone and trying to win. Did he really want the prize?

xZx

He woke up sweating.

In his dream, the race was still going on.

And now, he would never know.

Was it love? Or something else...


	12. You Wanna Bet?

A/N: Another Gary/Raoul drabble.

This one is dedicated to **whimonda3110**. Thank you for your reviews! :)

I hope you like this. ^^ Please feel free to comment. I did edit this one (though it was originally written awhile ago...)

-/-

Title: You Wanna Bet?  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #12: Behind Closed Doors  
Summary: Gary has a reputation. Can he win another bet?  
Word count: 425 words

-/-

Gary's room

xZx

Raoul shook his head. "Gary, you need to learn when you cannot take jokes too far. Three months confinement! That's serious!"

Gary punched Raoul's arm playfully. "Raoul, this castle needed the joke. Did you see how King Roald could hardly contain his laughter?"

Raoul gave Gary a hard stare.

Gary sighed, "All right. You win." An evil glint came into Gary's eyes. "But first, I propose a bet. You in?"

Raoul frowned. "What sort of bet?" He was smarter than that. Wasn't he?

Gary smirked. "Gonna be a sporting man or a pansy?"

Raoul growled. "Fine. I'm in. What is it _now_?"

Gary's face lit up into a huge smile. "It's simple, really. I will refrain from any more 'jokes that go too far' - as you call them - if and only if," he paused for effect.

"Yes?" Raoul was never patient with speeches. Either talk or don't talk. No need for suspense, he felt.

"IF you find a girl for the ball."

Raoul's face went beet red. "No. I refuse."

Gary couldn't hide his amusement at Raoul's embarrassment. "Oh, well then. You leave me no choice. Pranks are my specialty, you know." Gary's evil look returned, accompanied by a toothy smirk.

Raoul cringed. Smacking his forehead, he nodded. "Fine. I'll find someone. But I won't dance!"

Gary clapped Raoul on the back. "Good man! Now, I am off to find Jon. He owes me ten gold nobles for our bet. I knew I could make you agree to honor us with your company during the ball!"

Raoul threw his belt knife at the door. But Gary was too quick for him.

Well, he would have to go now. Jon would keep him to his word and might, for once, pull rank on him if he refused.

Raoul groaned, sinking to the ground.

Gary's head popped back into the doorway. "You know, you can go on pretense of keeping Squire Alan company. He hates the balls as much as you do, if not more."

Gary retreated just as quickly from Raoul's death glare.

Raoul had to admit that keeping Alan company at the ball would be seen as a plausible excuse. He banged his head on the wall. Great. Now he would _really_ have to attend.

xZx

Gary danced in glee. Ooh, this was going to be good! He didn't care about his punishment anymore. It was all worth it just to see Raoul at the ball.


	13. Just the Story

A/N: This has been edited, but it was originally written awhile ago (I honestly can't place the exact date, but it was probably around fall of 2010.) ^^

-/-

Title: Just the Story  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #13: Once Upon a Time  
Summary: Story time is often harder than it seems...  
Word count: 140 words  
-/-

"Once upon a time, in a land long ago -" Lark started.

"Boring!"

"Do you know any other stories?"

Four children glared at the two adults in the room. No one seemed happy.

Lark smiled. "How about this one? Once there was a -"

"NO!" Four voices clamored at once.

"Not that one again!"

Rosethorn stood up and smiled. "I think I have just the story."

The children looked at each other, then each hurriedly got up in turn.

"Goodnight, Lark. Goodnight, Rosethorn," they bowed and curtsied, running from the room.

Lark frowned. "Rosie, what kind of a story was that?"

Rosethorn smiled, "Once upon a time there were four wild children. They finally went to sleep leaving the adults in peace. The end."

"Oh, you!" Lark laughed, her musical voice filling the room.

"Goodnight, Lark," Rosethorn called.

"Goodnight, Rosie!" Lark responded.


	14. Beauty and the Beast

A/N: So sorry! ^^ Something happened to this chapter and it got stuck - so it got copied twice. Grr!  
But now, tis fixed! :) I apologize to all. I hope this is an acceptable version of it (yes, I edited it - again! - just to make sure it was right.) XD

-/-

Title: Beauty and the Beast (in Real Life) (Or, Do Happily Ever Afters Really Exist?)  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #14: Happily Ever After  
Summary: In storybooks, the good guy gets the girl. But could that happen in real life?  
Word count: 540 words

-/-

"Out for a late night stroll?" A deep voice asked.

Onua, startled, turned towards the trees behind her. Something about the voice was familiar.

A shadow leaped down and landed gracefully. "Many would be curious why the horse-mistress is so far from the stables."

Onua blushed. "I thought that the duty ends once the horses are well-looked after and the trainees are in bed."

The man nodded. "So it would seem."

Onua found he was standing close to her. Somehow, he had stealthily crept nearer and nearer. Looking around for Tahoi, she saw him standing next to the stranger.

The man laughed and bent down to pet the happy dog. "This little fellow knows me," he explained, handing Tahoi a piece of jerky.

Tahoi eagerly accepted the gift.

Onua frowned, "Tahoi!" But Tahoi didn't listen. Instead, the dog ran off to the tree in order to eat his prize.

The man smiled, then saw Onua's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Sarge. I'm the new training master for the Queen's Riders. Nice to meet you."

Onua reluctantly shook hands, but dropped the physical contact as soon as would be deemed socially acceptable.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sarge," Onua said, as if her eyes were seeing something else.

Sarge grinned. His white smile struck a stark contrast against his dark skin. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

Onua looked at his face for the first time. He was much taller than she was. "Why would I?"

Sarge shrugged. "No reason."

Onua decided to let her curiosity get the best of her. "Why would you care?"

"Would I?" He teased.

Onua didn't rise to the bait. Instead, she looked at the full moon.

Sarge tried another tactic. "Do you often think of another time? Another life?"

"How did you know?" Onua asked softly.

"Because I do the same."

Onua eyed him warily. "Really?"

Sarge nodded, then sat down on the ground. "I used to be a slave in Carthak. I was lucky I got the chance to escape. Here, they accepted me as a free man. And now I have work. As you see."

Onua sat down heavily. She was shocked. "Oh."

"That's it? 'Oh'?" Sarge mocked.

Somehow, it all came out. "I was beaten by my husband in Sarain. He left me for dead at the border. If it weren't for Tahoi, I wouldn't be here." She ended abruptly, voice flat.

Sarge drew her into a hug. "It's okay to cry, you know. Doesn't make you any less brave or harsh." He tried to tease her.

To her shame, all the years of held back emotions sprung to the surface in a deluge of tears.

Sarge held her, content with the silence.

She felt a fool, but it was comforting.

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Sarge," she whispered.

He smiled, making her feel special.

Eyes sparkling in the starlight, Onua said in a softer voice, "Thank you for tonight."

She kissed his cheek and left, Tahoi following his mistress back to the stableyard.

Sarge watched her retreating figure. She looked perfect. He sighed.

Do happily ever afters exist? He thought. Yes, yes they do.


	15. Only You

A/N: This may contain implied fem slash if you squint. So you have been warned. Not my original intention, but this is a warning to cover myself. :)

-/-

Title: Only You (Or, If You Were the Boy)  
Rating: PG-13 (to be safe... Possible implied (but unintentional on my part) fem slash. Don't like, don't read.) ^^  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #15: Disguise  
Summary: She wasn't the first to wish Alanna had been the boy...  
Word count: 400 words

-/-

Delia of Eldorne was a beautiful creature. She certainly held that seductive appeal men loved. And she knew how to wield it.

But, like a frustrated child, she just could not understand why her sexual appeal failed on several of the court members. In particular, Prince Jonathan's squire, Alan.

Alex of Tirragen laughed at Delia. He teased her, smirked at her.

Delia glared at Alex's insults and smacked him across the face.

"Now, now, Delia. Do control yourself," Alex sneered, pushing the woman into the wall. "Don't think you can overthrow me."

Delia snarled, but fled the room before Duke Roger of Conte would see them.

Alex was Duke Roger's favorite subordinate. Delia would never understand why.

But then again, Delia couldn't understand why her charm failed on squire Alan.

She resolved to make Alan fall for her. He would be hers - soon!

xZx

Alanna hated Delia. She was making her masquerade as squire Alan next to impossible to live in. All of her friends accused her of seducing Delia and they pointedly ignored her when she was in the room.

At the ball that night, Delia refused to dance with anyone.

Alan's friends all tried - in vain - to stand up with her.

At last, Alan grudgingly trod up to Delia. Her friends resolutely stood behind her, forcing her to face Delia.

Mischievous, Alan asked if Delia would do him the favor of standing up to dance.

Delia accepted at once.

Alanna hated dancing, but she made it the worst experience for Delia. She pointedly stepped on Delia's feet and dress and spun Delia wildly around into the way of other partners.

Unfortunately, Delia decided Alan had been tricked by his friends, who, she believed, were jealous of Alan.

xZx

When Alan was unmasked as Lady Alanna of Trebond, Delia was furious.

Alex laughed and sneered even more than usual.

Even Josiane of the Copper Isles laughed at Delia.

Oh, how she would get them all! Delia swore she would get revenge on her comrades for humiliating her so.

But in her own rooms, Delia couldn't get a certain purple-eyed boy - no, girl - out of her mind. Ah, it was confusing. But too bad Alanna's twin wasn't more like her. Thom was not the ideal man. No. Delia sighed and wished, like many before her, that Alanna had been the boy.


	16. Not This Time

Title: Not This Time  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #16: Lies  
Summary: Being a playboy covers up the one thing he can't face. Himself.  
Word count: 300 words

-/-

He would say he loved one girl. Then another. They were all lies.

Sure, he slept with them. Why sleep alone when you can share a bed at night?

It was his fear - being alone. He never wanted to be alone again.

Rosethorn. He could imagine her slowly torturing him for playing around like this. She would be ashamed of him.

He knew he was doing right by the girls. Each evening, before spending the night together, Briar would make everything clear. No attachments, just for one night. And each morning he woke up, he would tell the girl the same conditions: he was leaving, he would pay, but no attachments. And each time the girl consented.

He picked the girls that needed the money most. So it was a two-way street. He picked and chose, knowing they would not resist.

And he felt, if only for a moment, that the world was all right.

But, behind all that, he didn't want his foster-sisters to know.

For some reason, he could see them as if they were there with him.

Silent Daja wouldn't judge him. Just shake her head, yawn, then go out to the forge.

Sandry would be furious, venting her anger with nonstop chatter. He would tune her out and go into the kitchen for some food.

It would be Tris he couldn't face.

She would glare at him. But she wouldn't talk about it. She would be civil and meditate to control her powers.

And that would hurt the most.

She would still cook him his favorite meals. She would still be Tris.

But underneath it all, in their grey-green mental bond, she would cut him off. He would only see green.

There would be no response.

Not this time.


	17. Another Lonely Winter

Title: Another Lonely Winter  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #17: Grinch  
Summary: A celebration of love, family and friendship. Who could turn that down?  
Word count: 190 words

-/-

Yet again, Sandry had tried to convince her siblings to hold a festival in celebration of Longnight and their being a family.

This year, once again, she had been thwarted.

It hurt that they didn't care about her enough. It hurt that they were unwilling to sacrifice two day's time to prepare for a small feast.

No, they were all acting like commoners. Too proud to do what a noble said. Too arrogant to do something for a friend. For family. For her.

"Now I sound as bad as _those_ noble girls!" She wailed.

Tris, Briar and Daja snickered.

_We can hear you_, they chorused through their mental bonds.

Sandry groaned. "Save me from mental connections. Fine." Sandry cut them off.

Tris, Briar and Daja stared at each other. Sandry never ever cut them off. They shrugged and said to each other, "Sandry must be growing up!"

Sandry sat down on her bed.

"I must not cry," she repeated aloud, hoping her siblings were not eavesdropping on her. "I am strong. This means nothing."

It was a very sad, lonely Longnight for Sandry. And there was no festival.


	18. You and Me

A/N: This is a song fic (one of the first I wrote, actually).  
Song: You and Me  
Artist: Lifehouse.  
I own nothing. Credit to Tamora Pierce and Lifehouse for the characters/ideas and the song.

-/-

Title: You and Me  
Rating: G/PG (implied character death)  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #18: Spirit  
Summary: Spoilers for CoM: Book 2: Tris's Book. Aymery is a reminder to Tris. She will always keep him close to her, even in death.  
Word count: 821 words (273 of which are the song).

-/-

It was his first mission. He would never understand why the dedicates at Winding Circle Temple in Emelan were so trusting. He was an outsider. It didn't make sense.

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

Aymery Glassfire decided not to question his unbelievably good luck. He was going to take his chance and run with it.

And then he saw her. His world seemed to fall apart. All the luck he held seemed to drain out.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She was his little cousin. He was supposed to protect her. Why was she refusing his protection? It didn't make sense. And he wasn't about to risk his life trying to explain his motives to her. No, he just had to be stuck with a stubborn Chandler. How typical of his life!

_All of the things that I want to say_  
_Just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

He stuttered and tripped on his words. He was overly careful in front of her and the powerful mages she lived with. He was most definitely cursed by the gods a hundred thousand times over! This was just great. He was a smooth talker - so why couldn't he get his cousin to see reason? Was there any way to save his cousin from the pirates?

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Aymery spent all night reading and researching the history of Winding Circle Temple. He was searching for any passageway, any exit or entrance that would be concealed from view. Somewhere he could keep his cousin or send his cousin to so she at least could escape the death and destruction soon to come. If nothing else, Aymery's conscious would rest easier knowing that she wouldn't witness a thousand or more people dying and he would feel better about his choices in life. Although most of his choices had been horrible, Aymery's lessons of family still stuck in his brain. Blame it on his aunt and uncle.

_Something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

Trisana Chandler was a merchant through and through. She had Valden's eyes and Darra's hair. She was a bit chubby, but nothing a few more years couldn't take care of, he was sure. She must have some sort of magic to have piqued Niklaren Goldeye's interest, he mused. But what type of magic eluded him. He couldn't get her out of his mind. In fact, thinking of her had almost made him mess up his earlier task: to add sleeping potion to all the food in the kitchens.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

He imagined her, saw her clearly in his mind. One moment she was hugging him. Then, she was accusing him of letting her die alone and unprotected.  
He woke up shivering. These dreams needed to stop.

_You and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He tried to tell her. Tried to explain to her. But she wouldn't listen. He was running. Running after her. But she was too quick and too small. He couldn't reach her.

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

Aymery woke up, scared. He was sweating and alone. It was so cold. He felt lost. Today would be his real mission.

He would never know it was to be his last mission. He would never know what she would do for him.

His spirit and what he had done lived on in her. And through him, she never forgot.

Tris would carry him with her. She never quite understood if it was from guilt or love, but he was family.

And family matters most.


	19. Perfect

Title: Perfect  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #19: Beginning  
Summary: Crane is offered another new beginning. How does he greet this new chance to start over?  
Word count: 190 words

-/-

Dedicate Crane had a new beginning when he joined Winding Circle Temple.

Unfortunately, Rosethorn kept up their strict rules of competition.

Now, she was living with a woman named Lark.

Crane didn't even have the assurance of Rosethorn's trust or friendship.

Until she sent him a tomato plant.

He realized that now, after everything, they could start again.

A new beginning on the bright side.

He smiled idiotically as he looked at the perfect tomato plant.

"Um, Dedicate Crane?" Osprey asked. "Is everything all right?"

Crane frowned. "Yes. What is your problem with me, Osprey?" His voice was clipped and his tone implied that he was ready to kill something.

"Nothing - nothing at all," Osprey brightly smiled, edging back out the door. "I'll just pop over to the kitchens for the midday meal."

Osprey ran off before Crane could growl at her.

"Phew! I don't know what his problem is!" She raged at the empty air. "He's so - unbelievable!"

xZx

Crane smirked, "Well, isn't that nice. A new beginning and I start it by being snarky."

Crane thought about that, then grinned, teeth showing. "Perfect."


	20. Guardian Angel

A/N: I'm not so thrilled with how this one came out. *shrugs* Anyway, as promised, I shall still upload it...  
The quotes are from CoM: Book 1: Sandry's Book page 116 (or thereabouts depending on your copy.) ^^ I have edited this a bit to reflect the quote and because I am still not 100% satisfied with it (but then again, I do grade myself rather harshly...) :)

-/-

Title: Guardian Angel  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #20: Faith  
Summary: Niko tries to get Tris to trust him. What makes her put her faith in him, after so many have failed her?  
Word count: 300 words

-/-

To trust is to give someone a part of yourself.

It is difficult. It is sometimes necessary.

_He looked at her and sighed. "I wish that by now you could trust me."_  
_"Everyone I ever trusted sent me away," she said flatly._

Tris wishes to trust him. She wants to believe in him. But past experience has taught her that betrayal is so easy. She believes that trust is a far-fetched hope. A dream that can never come true.

Niko stays awake that night, trying to figure out what he can do. She is the only one who has not trusted him by now. She is the only one who doesn't understand that he really does want the best for her.

He knows for sure that she has academic magic when she is the only one of the four children to scry in oils and water and see something every time.

He ponders what this means for him. He sighs and tosses his head. His travels will resume. He just has to wait another year.

She finally has some faith in him, but a little voice in his head insists it's only because she wants to live. After reading about those who didn't make it, she appreciates her own good fortune.

He is grateful to Frostpine for lending him that particular copy of _Daring the Wheel: Those Who Defied Nature's Magic_.

But it is not until the earthquake that she really trusts him.

He sees it in her eyes.

She was desperate. And now she has been saved.

He sees her dream - the dream in which she calls him her angel. Her guardian angel. Her savior.

He wonders where that faith, that trust, came from.

It snuck up on him. Her guardian angel.

He smiles.


	21. Checkmate

Title: Checkmate  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #21: Games  
Summary: Two can play this game. And even...a third? O.o What is sneaky Alex up to now?  
Word count: 350 words

-/-

Raoul had tried to reason with him, but Gary would not listen.

It made sense that the prince and, consequently, the future king, should have the best protection. But that didn't mean he had to pull rank in order to get what he wanted! Gary banged his head on his desk. It just didn't add up. Why would Jon break their promise? What sick game was this?

Alex, standing in the corner, smiled as he practiced his swordplay. A showdown between Gary and Jon. Now this would be interesting.

"Jon, it's not fair!" Gary finally shouted. "No, I won't accept it!"

Jon was taken aback. "Gary, what do you mean?"

"Don't be a daft prat! You know what I mean. Be a man and face me!" Gary was quite worked up.

Jon backed up. "Gary, sit down. I don't understand. What won't you accept?"

"Why must you always get the best? It's not fair!"

Jon sighed, "Gary, we've been over this before. What part of, 'I'm the prince. I need the best protection', don't you get?"

"Make a bet," Gary demanded. "Winner decides."

Jon refused. "No, I don't have to and I won't. What kind of game are you playing at?"

"Game?!" Gary cried, infuriated. "Game? You think I'm the one who's playing a -" Gary slammed his fist on the desk. "Duel me," he demanded.

"No! Gary, you're my best friend. You're my cousin. I can't!" Jon protested fervently.

"So, we have a weakling prince," Gary taunted, sneering. "Who would think _that's_ the reason why His Majesty needs protection?"

Alex laughed in the background. Everything was going according to plan.

Only Raoul noticed Alex leave the room suspiciously.

What's his game? Raoul thought to himself. Sighing, he shrugged and tried to break up the imminent fight.

xZx

Alex smirked. "Queen to E8. Checkmate, Roger."

"Your game is improving. May I ask what has made you so happy?" Duke Roger asked, resetting the board.

Alex grinned, "The game is in our favor."


	22. Free

A/N: This one has not been edited. I wrote it sometime in early spring of 2010.

This one is dedicated to **Knight-Em** because of her review in which she said that she liked the Emelan drabbles best. I hope you like it! ^^

Thank you for your reviews, Knight-Em and whimonda3110 and thank you for following my little drabble set here! XD Thank you, also, whimonda3110 for favoriting this drabble collection. :D

-/-

Title: Free  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #22: Cage  
Summary: Niklaren Goldeye is and will always be a free traveler.  
Word count: 200 words

-/-

Nobles fell over themselves to befriend him. They praised him and his powers.

But behind his well-bred manners, Niklaren Goldeye hated it all. He hated the elegance. He hated the worship-like rich men. He hated the fake air of the grand rooms.

He loved libraries. He loved cleanliness, but he was not above the poor. He was interested by knowledge and the wealth of information found in places of learning. He did not appreciate the price of thrones and power. He had enough magic, thank you very much.

He loved his friends, if they could be called that. He loved the children he found and gave new lives to. He loved exploring and adventure.

He was perfectly content to come and go as he pleased. He would never be tied down to one area, be it temple, city, palace or even library. He loved to travel.

He could never be contained.

He would never be content to settle down.

He strayed and would always stray, the wanderer who never found a home.

The bird who never comes home to nest.

It was in his nature.

Niklaren Goldeye would never let himself be caged.

Niko would always be free.


	23. I'm Not That Girl

A/N: This is another song fic.  
Song: I'm Not That Girl  
From: Wicked (the musical)  
Sung by: Elphaba (originally played by Idina Menzel)  
All credit goes to Stephen Schwartz, etc. and Idina Menzel for the song and Tamora Pierce for the story. Quotes are from CoM: Book 1: Sandry's Book pages 341-342 and 167-170 (according to my copy.) ^^  
I own nothing. :)

-/-

Title: I'm Not That Girl  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #23: Dream  
Summary: Tris's dream is something she doesn't think she can have.  
Word count: 690 words (152 of which are the song)  
-/-

Tris was working hard, trying to force her magic into the small crystal. Unfortunately, she had been drained during the earthquake so progress was slow...to say the least. In fact, she wasn't getting anywhere. Frustrated, Tris growled and tried again, restarting the meditation breathing pattern she had learned with Niko.

_"What are you doing?"_  
_Tris squeaked in alarm and hid the thing in her lap. "Nothing."  
"Lemme see if I can help. Come on," he argued when she hesitated.  
Once they were settled, Briar cupped the girl's hands in his._

Tris could not believe that Briar was helping her with a present for Sandry. And he was holding her hands.

_Hands touch_  
_Eyes meet_  
_Sudden silence_  
_Sudden heat_  
_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_  
_He could be that boy_  
_But I'm not that girl_

Tris mentally smacked herself. Of course he wasn't interested in _her_! He was helping for _Sandry's_ sake, not for her own. She frowned in her mind, but pushed those ugly thoughts away.

Think of Sandry, she told herself, once more settling into the meditation pattern. But instead, Tris's mind recalled a scene from her early days at Discipline cottage.

_"Watching a storm get born," she told him._  
_"I don't see how a girl can know about storms."_  
_She didn't reply, but neither did she get up and leave. He was startled to realize that he didn't want her to. She actually wasn't much trouble - for a merchant girl._

Tris scowled. She seemed to be recalling that particular memory very frequently lately. Maybe it had something to do with her strange dreams?

_Don't dream too far_  
_Don't lose sight of who you are_  
_Don't remember that rush of joy_  
_He could be that boy_  
_I'm not that girl_

She was delighted to be able to do something for him.

_"Do you want me to teach you how to read?"_  
_"Who says I don't know how?"_  
_"I was going to offer."_  
_"I wouldn't mind learning," he admitted. "I'll teach you how to fight, then."_

Tris could not be happier. Not only would she help him with his reading skills, but he wanted to spend time with her showing her how to fight. That would mean close physical contact and a lot of one-on-one time with her dear foster-brother. She sighed, content as a cat.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_  
_To the land of what-might-have-been_  
_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_  
_When reality sets back in_

Tris scowled, remembering all the times Briar had caught Sandry in his arms, teased Sandry, and smiled and laughed with the rich blonde beauty.

_Blithe smile_  
_Lithe limb_  
_She who's winsome_  
_She wins him_  
_Gold hair with a gentle curl_  
_That's the girl he chose_  
_And Heaven knows_  
_I'm not that girl_

Each time the girls teased each other about lovers, they carefully avoided Briar. For Sandry, she secretly liked teasing boys. Having boys hang around her, unsure of whether she liked them back or not. Daja was interested in girls who were smart and sassy. Like Rizuka fa Dalach. Tris - now that was a mystery. A mystery Sandry and Daja were eager to resolve.

Tris could only picture Briar and Sandry. She was the perfect, rich bag. Sandry was beautiful. What was Tris? Tris was ugly, fat and plain. Nothing about Tris was beautiful or special - except her magical abilities. Briar would definitely want someone like Sandry.

Tris sighed. Life was never fair.

_Don't wish_  
_Don't start_  
_Wishing only wounds the heart_  
_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_  
_There's a girl I know_  
_He loves her so_  
_I'm not that girl_

Tris told herself not to think about it. Briar would never see her like that. Sandry and Daja seemed to be looking for people outside their "family".

Why couldn't she do the same? Tris asked herself.

A picture of Briar working in Rosethorn's garden was her mental answer.


	24. Home

Title: Home  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #24: Memory Camps  
Summary: Tris returns home from Lightsbridge. How do her siblings welcome her?  
Word count: 180 words

-/-

When Tris returned from Lightsbridge University in Karang, she hadn't expected her foster-siblings to still be living together at Number 6 Cheeseman Street.

But there they all were. Ready to greet her.

Sandry ran forward, just like she had as a child. Talking a mile a minute, she flung her arms around Tris, wailing about how she had missed her dear sister. Sandry went on and on about Tris's health, the state of her wardrobe, the amount of trunks she had (rather, that she should have more than what she did), and other such topics.

Daja hung back, grinning. She flashed her "welcome home" smile at Tris. Yawning, she then returned to her forge.

Briar tugged Tris's nonmagical braid playfully before he, too, vanished into his workroom.

Tris was left to unpack on her own - finally, in peace.

Memories came back to her of a similar event when she had returned from Tharios.

Welcome home, she said to herself.

Looking around, she smiled, in spite of all Sandry's words.

It was good to be home.


	25. By the Way

Title: By the Way  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #25: Distraction  
Summary: Myles is quite crafty and resourceful. Will anyone ever beat him?  
Word count: 560 words

-/-

Once again, Sir Myles called Alan to wait on him at dinner. Alan assented, knowing that Sir Myles had a good reason for requesting such a service. Besides, as a page training to be a knight, it was his duty to acquiesce to a knight's order.

Alan was restless, but at last he headed to the dining hall.

Waiting on Sir Myles was easy. Myles, Baron of Olau, was very friendly and often introduced Alan to other courtiers. Because of Myles's friendship, or because of his prominence at court, Alan was always treated well by the nobles.

As soon as dinner ended, Myles asked Alan to escort him back to his rooms, claiming he had drunk too much.

Alan agreed, though he knew Myles was sober. What could Sir Myles want at this hour? Alan wondered.

In Myles's rooms, Alan deposited Sir Myles in the desk chair. A comfortable affair of a maroon hue.

Myles adjusted his papers on the desk and took out a board. He set up a game of chess.

"Do you play, Alan?" Myles asked as he set the pieces in their respective places.

Alan fidgeted. "A little, sir. My father used to make us play to sharpen our minds."

Myles nodded, not paying much attention. "Good. Good. Would you humor me in playing a game? I feel like it after tonight's meal."

Alan nodded and sat down on a wooden chair.

"Please, be comfortable," Myles indicated a sofa and a plush chair, upholstered in a soft, dark green fabric.

Alan politely declined such comforts. "I should fall asleep, sir, and I can't afford that."

Myles assented gruffly and asked Alan which color he would play.

"So," Myles asked, once the game was underway. "What do you think of court so far?"

Alan fumbled on his words. "It's decent enough. Better in some ways than I thought. Check, by the way."

Myles moved his knight to block the check. "Well, what do you think of Duke Roger?" Myles made sure to keep his manner off-hand and uninterested.

Alan hissed angrily. He moved his bishop to F5, slamming the piece against the board. "I don't like him at all! He is sly and cunning. He is a deceiver and a liar!"

Myles frowned. "Watch your words, Alan! You have no proof and it would be his word against yours. By the way, check." Myles smiled.

Alan bit his lip. He knew he had to watch himself. But it was just so hard! Moving his king out of the way of Myles's castle, Alan asked, "Do you like Duke Roger, sir?"

Myles moved his knight forward, towards Alan's king. "Check and mate, my boy," Myles grinned.

Alan sulked. "No fair! You distracted me with talk of Duke Roger!"

"Just catching on now, Alan? You surely aren't yourself tonight," Myles teased.

Alan grinned at the older man. "Ah, well good game, Myles. I think I shall go to bed now, if you don't mind?"

Myles shrugged and laughed. "Of course not, Alan. Good night."

"Good night, Sir Myles." Alan quickly stood up.

"And, Alan," Myles called.

"Yes?"

"If you like, we can continue that conversation another time. Without distractions."

Alan's eyes twinkled in the candlelight. "That would be fine, sir."

Bowing, Alan returned to his room.


	26. Content?

A/N: I saw that there was someone whose drabble is called "Mirror Mirror on the Wall" posted on Goldenlake. I swear this was written independently of that one and that my drabble here and that one are two wholly different drabbles. ^^ So yeah. Just so people don't get confused. :)

-/-

Title: Content?  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #26: Mirror  
Summary: Is Sandry content now? Or is there something missing?  
Word count: 200 words

-/-

Sandry looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. She was desirable. She was a very eligible bride due to her vast property.

And she was lonely.

Sandry refused to admit the last, but she had no choice. It bubbled to the surface so clearly.

She missed her family. The foster-siblings who, right now, were hundreds of miles away.

Sighing, Sandry sat down heavily, rumpling her pretty sea green dress.

Unknown to her, Tris and Daja were sighing, too. Daja over her incorrigible students, Tris over Chime.

Sandry stared at her reflection with hatred.

It took awhile for Sandry to realize what was bothering her. And even then, she did not want to voice it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall," Sandry mimicked, having heard the story before.

Disgusted with herself, she climbed into bed and threw the covers over her eyes.

She dreamed again of her wedding day.

But this time, she saw herself as a dark Thing of Evil. And he was a nameless, stuffy prince.

Yuck! Sandry thought, jumping up out of bed.

She looked in the mirror, glad to see just plain Sandry again.

I think I may be content now, she grinned at herself.


	27. Dog Eat Dog

Title: Dog Eat Dog  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #27: Journey  
Summary: In an ever-changing world, how do the four now grown-up children cope?  
Word count: 200 words

-/-

The winding path eventually led the four children to Discipline cottage.

Their twisted, twining roads brought them away from Emelan.

In the end, they stayed together in Summersea in a house called Number 6 Cheeseman Street.

Lady Sandrilene fa Toren became the Duke's heir.

Daja Kisubo, Trader of Tenth Caravan Idaram and the finest metalsmith in the land, was taking care of Dedicate Frostpine and working her own forge.

Briar Moss was now a respectable character. He took care of his mentor and teacher, Dedicate Rosethorn. Grudgingly, he also kept an eye on Dedicate Crane. The feeling was mutual.

Trisana Chandler was the only one struggling with money. Even with her Lightsbridge certificate. She supported herself - barely. But she was not one to scrounge on the handouts from others. She was a merchant through and through.

So Tris did the housekeeping. Her argument was that, were she to accept help from anyone, she'd rather do work for it - or at least have the pretense of work - so that they all remain respectable characters in the dog eat dog world.

Despite their different journeys, her siblings agreed.

Some things never change, no matter how far the path takes you.


	28. Free My Heart

Title: Free My Heart  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #28: Freedom  
Summary: Will he ever be his own master? Will he ever regain what is truly his?  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

Numair has always sought to escape. Carthak was a shackle he never knew until education enlightened his mind.

Throwing it all away was easy.

The only obstacle: Emperor Ozorne. The despicable, annoying former master.

But now, with the self-proclaimed Emperor Mage destroyed, and the realm pulling itself back together, Numair sees his future in Tortall.

That is, if a certain beautiful girl would consent to his proposal.

Of course, being with him wouldn't ensure her freedom. But he hoped, with a bit more than a fool's hope, that she would accept.

If only to free his heart.


	29. Firetamer

A/N: Yes, despicable. I know. Another song fic.  
Song: Javert's Soliloquy (also known as Javert's Suicide) (from the musical Les Miserables)  
Sung by: Javert (All versions of this song are pretty good.) ^^  
All credit goes to Claude-Michel Schonberg and Alain Boublil, etc. for the song, and Tamora Pierce for the story.  
(You don't need to know any of the songs in these drabbles, by the way.) :)

-/-

Title: Firetamer  
Rating: PG (for slight cursing and character death)  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #29: Dominion  
Summary: Man vs. Fire. Spoilers for CoM: Book 3: Daja's Book.  
Word count: 934 words (303 of which are the song)

-/-

Lady Inoulia greeted her guests. It was disgusting to watch the ceremony.

Yarrun scoffed. There was nothing so great about some ragtag mages and - children!

Bowing to the duke and his niece, Yarrun stood at attendance.

_Who is this man?_  
_What sort of Devil is he_  
_To have me caught in a trap and choose to let me go free_  
_It was his hour at last to put a seal on my fate_  
_Wipe out the past and wash me clean off the slate_  
_All it would take was a flick of his knife_  
_Vengeance was his and he gave me back my life_

Yarrun was bored. Dear Niklaren refused to show off. So Yarrun took center stage.

Goldeye had not been impressed.

Yarrun left to check on the reported fires.

As soon as the mage of Gold Ridge had departed, Sandry and Niko traded glances. They agreed that Yarrun did not look well.

_Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief_  
_Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase_  
_I am the law and the law is not mocked_  
_I'll spit his pity right back in his face_  
_There is nothing on Earth that we share_  
_It is either Valjean or Javert_

Yarrun was jealous of Niklaren. Yes, Goldeye had something most mages didn't. His fame came from his rare powers.

While Yarrun's talent was good for his fief, his magic was not strong enough for kings and queens.

He smiled sourly. Just look at him now - a local hero.

Look at Goldeye - a world-renowned mage.

Yarrun sighed and drank the rest of his spiked tea. He would show that Goldeye what he was worth! There was a place for people like Yarrun Firetamer.

_How can I now allow this man_  
_To hold dominion over me_  
_This desperate man whom I have hunted_  
_He gave me my life he gave me freedom_  
_I should have perished by his hand_  
_It was his right_  
_It was my right to die as well_  
_Instead I live but live in Hell_

For the next few days, Yarrun concentrated on putting out all reported fires.

He trotted his horse through town after town. And still, the fires spread.

And to think, not just Goldeye but that woman - what did she call herself? Dedicate Rosethorn - what a name! She had the nerve to tell him that he was going the wrong way about. Yarrun laughed, a harsh sound in the empty air. What did she know? She was a green mage, all about plants and flowers. What would she know about fire?

Yarrun readjusted his ruffled feathers. He was the fire mage. He knew about fire. He knew how to do his job.

_And my thoughts fly apart_  
_Can this man be believed?_  
_Shall his sins be forgiven?_  
_Shall his crimes be reprieved?_

Yarrun loved Gold Ridge. It was his home. It was the home of his fathers.

Yarrun would give everything to stop the fires once and for all. He had no idea why his powers were not enough. Were his powers really failing him? Or was the woman right?

Yarrun began to doubt himself - self-doubt that came from both competition and the evidence of new forest fires.

He shook his head violently. Why should I change my path now? he asked of the world.

The world held only silence.

_And must I now begin to doubt_  
_Who never doubted all these years_  
_My heart is stone_  
_And still it trembles_  
_The world I have known is lost in shadows_  
_Is he from Heaven or from Hell?_  
_And does he know_  
_That granting me my life today_  
_This man has killed me even so_

And then that fateful night came.

A boy stumbled into the dining hall, shouting out Yarrun's name.

Yarrun nodded and beckoned to his audience. "If any of you would wish to watch, I shall be on the roof."

The mages - and their despicable tagalong children - followed Yarrun.

Yarrun saw the fires in the distance. Muttering something under his breath, he propped himself up on the railings, using his staff to lean against so he wouldn't fall over.

Stretching, he thrust his hands out in front of him and threw some black powder into the air. He spoke words of power and blew on the dust, forcing it towards the fires.

Smiling, Yarrun turned around. "See!" He shouted triumphantly. "I have done it. I have done what you could not do, Goldeye!" Yarrun pointed an accusing finger at Niklaren.

"I never said I could do what you do," Niko said in a soft voice.

"Look! Another fire!" One of the children shouted.

Yarrun spun. Once more, he sent out his black powder accompanied with ancient words.

Giving up his last reserves, Yarrun forced his energy into his spell that he sent out to douse the fires.

_I am reaching_  
_But I fall_  
_And the stars are black and cold_  
_As I stare into the void_  
_Of a world that cannot hold_  
_I'll escape now from that world_  
_From the world of Jean Valjean_  
_There is nowhere I can turn_  
_There is no way to go on_

Suddenly, Yarrun's body fell forward.

Bloodshot eyes opened momentarily.

Yarrun smiled. He could feel the flames. He would save Gold Ridge.

He sent the very last tendrils of magic he possessed into the flames.

He would be the victor.

Gold Ridge was his domain. He held dominion over fire.

He would show Goldeye and his cronies what magic in the real world meant.


	30. A Window to the Soul

A/N: I decided to use the horizontal line as a page break of sorts. I dunno if it helps or not. ^^ I hope you likey, but if not, don't hesitate to say so. :)  
This is one piece I edited because I didn't like the format before.

-/-

Title: A Window to the Soul  
Rating: G (I don't think this needs a PG rating...)  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #30: Eyes  
Summary: Drabble about the beginning of Song of the Lioness: Book 1: Alanna.  
Word count: 250

-/-

It is said the eyes are the window to the soul.

Perhaps this is true.

* * *

Thom always loved sorcery. Many people did not like Thom.

Likewise, his twin, Alanna, did not have many friends. But that was because, as a girl, she was kept inside most of the time.

Alanna, unlike Thom, liked people and took a great interest in many things. But sorcery was something that frightened her.

Purple fire surrounded both twins - emulating their violet eyes. Red hair struck a fair contrast with their pale skin and dark eyes.

Coram and Maude had raised the twins when it became evident that Sir Alan had no intention of doing so. In fact, the Lord of Trebond seemed to forget that he had children of his own most of the time.

Coram put little stock in Sir Alan.

Maude understood Sir Alan's wrath. The beautiful Lady Marinie had died giving birth to the twins. Even though she had the Gift.

Still, neither Alanna nor Thom completely trusted Maude and Coram.

So they were back at square one. With just each other.

Thom would follow Alanna anywhere. She was the only one. The only person he loved beside himself.

Alanna loved her brother. Thom was always there for her. Always and forever.

* * *

Truthfully, Sir Alan refused to see the twins mostly because of Alanna. She was an ever-present reminder he wished to forget.

The eyes are the window to the soul, it is said.

In her, he saw Marinie.


	31. Shriek

Title: Shriek  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #31: Found  
Summary: A rescue from the starling's point of view.  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

The starling called faintly. He was young - just a baby, really.

It was evident the majority of the twigs from his nest, if it could be called it that, had fallen over the cliff's edge.

The starling called for his parents, called for help. Called for anyone.

No one listened.

Except a strange girl with pale arms and no feathers.

Either by fate or design, she was there on Bit Island the day of the explosion.

She carefully lifted him up and, walking slowly, brought him into her home.

She fed him, cared for him.

She named him Shriek.


	32. Like Dirt

Title: Like Dirt  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #32: Minor  
Summary: Maura is never worthy in her sister's eyes.  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

Yolane never treated Maura like a sister. She practically dumped Maura in the servant's quarters.

Maura knows Yolane is only a half-sister.

It hurts when Yolane always dismisses her. Yolane looks down at Maura in contempt. As if Maura was a spot of dirt that simply would just not go away.

Tristan and the other mages would look at her kindly.

But they were all simpering fools.

And Maura knew their secret. She heard their plot.

At last, she was of interest to them.

She would have stayed, too, if only they hadn't wanted to kill her.


	33. Ill-advised Plans

A/N: Oops! Sorry I forgot this. Enahar is the pirate mage in CoM: Book 2: Tris's Book. He's the bad guy who's sister is Queen Pauha of the Battle Islands (she's the pirate leader who got the fleet together). Enahar is the mage who uses other mage's power through his binding spells (like Aymery Glassfire/Chandler: he was bound via a gold earring). So yeah... Any other questions, feel free to ask me :)

-/-

Title: Ill-advised Plans  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #33: Ambition  
Summary: Enahar was a visionary. He made plans. Why did they go wrong?  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

Enahar had a vision. He had power. He had strength.

He could manipulate men.

Enahar surveyed his armada. Yes, a pretty crescent it would cost, too, had he hired it.

He doubted the men's alliance, but he held the strings. He had several mages in his pocket.

Almost literally.

Enahar fingered his beloved ring. It glowed an eerie yellow color in the twilight.

Duke Vedris was right where he wanted him.

This time tomorrow, he would have Emelan.

Only Pauha, who would be queen, stood in his way.

She was the only real complication.

Or so his plans thought.


	34. Mockery

A/N: So just in case ^^ The Syth is a huge lake in Namorn. Keth is the glassblower Tris meets in Circle Opens: Book 4: Shatterglass. Tharios is the southern city where Tris and Niko travel to in Shatterglass. Any other questions, feel free to ask me :)

-/-

Title: Mockery  
Rating: PG (for implied swearing and euphemisms...) ^^  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #34: Tricks  
Summary: Keth's life is splendid. Then, he caught Lakik's notice. Anything goes.  
Word count: 160 words

-/-

Kethlun Warder was a proud man. He was a journeyman glassblower. He had talent and created beautiful works of art.

Then, he took a stroll along the Syth. Of course, Lakik the Trickster sent lightning at that exact moment.

Scrambling towards shelter, Keth's mind went blank. He forget to keep close to the ground. As he crossed the last dune, he was struck by a bolt of lightning.

He was paralyzed for months. His recovery took so long that it was a mockery when he could not work glass. Somehow, everything went wrong.

Ashamed, he chose to travel, as his title implied. And so he came to Tharios, where his cousin Antonou Tinas had a glass shop.

There, he was discovered by Trisana Chandler, one of the few lightning mages in the world. A girl - only fourteen years old.

Lakik's teeth! _She_ was going to teach _him_? Keth swore.

In the distance, he could hear Lakik's laughter.


	35. By My Honor

Title: By My Honor  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #35: Humility  
Summary: Lord Wyldon learned humility from the least likely person: a girl. Spoilers for Protector of the Small series.  
Word count: 200 words

-/-

Lord Wyldon was an overconfident man. He trained his boys hard and wouldn't let anyone say otherwise.

He resented Keladry of Mindelan for being a girl.

Alanna the Lioness was furious with him and King Jonathan. She refused to speak to anyone at court and had, in fact, completely removed herself from Corus.

Lord Wyldon would always remember how she had stormed out of the room.

The King had puzzled over Alanna's quick dismissal and furious tone for quite some time.

And now, here they all were again. King Jonathan, Alanna the Lioness, Keladry of Mindelan, and Lord Wyldon himself.

Kel had earned her shield. But Wyldon had failed Joren and Vinson.

It was his fault, and his alone, that the two boys hadn't become great knights. Wyldon's temperament and duty-bound honor was severe. He was to blame.

And so, through his humility, he resigned. Despite all the protests, even from Kel, Wyldon felt it right to change posts.

If he could not be fair, if he could not succeed, then he needed to resign.

He only regretted that his pride and temper stood in his way of being the realm's best training master.


	36. An Order

A/N: Thank you **whimonda3110**, **Knight-Em**, and **estheralex16** for your support and reviews! :)  
Sorry this took so long to upload.

-/-

Title: An Order ("Chocolate milk, please!")  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #36: Rush  
Summary: Tristan is all great and powerful ... until someone steals his precious. ^^ (Warning: Entirely 100% cheesy silly!) xD Yes, my jokes are lame and my silly is all over. If you feel I need to apologize for it, please skip this chapter. :D  
Word count: 250 words

-/-

"No one insults me!" Tristan yelled, voice heated. Staggering a little, he stumbled forward. Flinging his arm out in front of him, his sudden movement allowed the flask to pass through his fingers - and straight out the conveniently open window.

A moment of awkward silence passed.

The great Tristan Staghorn had just registered that he had done something incredibly stupid.

With a roar, Tristan jumped through the window, attempting to catch the bottle. Landing on the lawn like a cat, Tristan hunted for his precious. As he bent down to pick up his treasure, a shadow appeared behind him.

"What's the rush?"

Tristan froze. "Emperor Ozorne?"

"Are the plans complete?"

"Er, it's going?" Tristan offered.

"You'll have to elaborate. I'm afraid my How to Stay Hip: Tips to Stay Cool guidebook did not cover the phrase, _'it's going'_." Ozorne's icy voice hissed his displeasure.

"I beg you, please give me more time. The potion is not yet complete..."

Ozorne frowned. "What is taking so long?"

"We have to modify the recipe. The terrain here is very different," Tristan explained in a whiny voice.

Ozorne sighed and terminated the connection.

Tristan cursed himself. He had been so stupid over a bottle!

A bottle worth a fortune, he mentally interjected.

Maura giggled. Who would have known that Tristan's favorite beverage was - chocolate milk!

Whistling merrily, Tristan returned to his rooms.

Thereafter, he could never explain why the servants seemed to hide the milk from him.


	37. Forbidden

Title: Forbidden  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #37: Acquired Taste  
Summary: An AU experience in the Circle-verse. It's just one possibility...  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

The youths tossed for the first sip.

The cup was passed around as each member got a taste of the nicked keg.

The youngest of the Thief Lord's gang was left with the almost-empty keg. Tipping it upside-down, the remaining liquid fell onto a small patch of grass.

"There you go," he whispered to the greenery. "At least it's something." Yawning, the boy promptly went to sleep.

In the morning, the boy gasped at his surroundings. Feeling the springy ground, he smiled.

The grass, combined with the boy's unknown magic, had acquired a new taste.


	38. Prank War: Part I

Title: Prank War: Part I  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #38: News  
Summary: It's prank time! And you know who's in on it...  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

A foot soldier stormed into the council room. "Urgent news for Duke Gareth!"

"Read it," Gary the Younger barked.

"From Sir Raoul: 'Meet at the practice yard,'" the soldier reported.

Gary stood up and departed immediately. He hoped it was a serious matter.

Raoul laughed. It was a classic trick. And Gary had fallen for it.

Kel punched Raoul playfully. "You shouldn't have!" she mockingly scolded.

"But I already did," Raoul grinned, wickedly. He winked at her as they watched Gary run all over the castle.

Finally, Kel said, "You know I'll tell him."

"I know," Raoul replied.


	39. Prank War: Part II

Title: Prank War: Part II  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #39: Frost  
Summary: And the pranking continues...  
Word count: 100 words

-/-

Gary smirked. He had arranged the perfect plan for revenge.

* * *

To be fair, it was his fault for pranking the king's right-hand man. Raoul shook his head. No, it was her fault!

"Kel?" Raoul knocked on her door.

"Wha-?" Kel answered, half-asleep.

"Your company is needed," Raoul grinned evilly.

* * *

The King's Own and Kel trudged through the wintry forest, decorated with snow.

"I hate the cold!" Kel moaned.

"Then you shouldn't have talked!" Raoul called. "Move out, men!"

Kel continued to march, lamenting her nice, warm bed. She would get Raoul, one of these days!


	40. Prank War: Part III

Title: Prank War: Part III  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Malorie's Peak Prompt #40: Holiday  
Summary: And take that!  
Word count: 250 words

-/-

Kel was excited for the holidays. She would get them back for sure!

* * *

Gary and Raoul woke up lazily, happy to sleep in for once. In their own respective rooms, they each found a parcel with a letter attached to it. Gary's was done up in blue ribbon and read: "Duke Gareth: Meet in the stables. Bring this package." Raoul's was similar, wrapped in red ribbon: "Sir Raoul: Report to the stables with this parcel."

Curious, the two jokesters ambled down to the stables.

"YOU!?" they questioned simultaneously.

"I got a letter!" they said at the same time.

The two men stood there, staring.

"It must be a trap..." Raoul started to say.

"Why - Ow!" Gary was knocked over by a mass of fur.

"Gary -" Raoul was also knocked over.

"Hahahaha! Got you!" Kel laughed, walking into view.

Peachblossom nuzzled Raoul's hand as the mangy pup licked Gary's parcel, hunting for the bone within.

Gary stood up, dignified. "I suppose this is the thanks we get."

Raoul shrugged, "At least it beats Jon's gift."

"Owwww! Get off me, you stupid bone!" The king's voice floated down to the stables.

Raoul laughed, a full, deep sound. "Guess someone found the sugar."

Gary grinned evilly. "Do you think he suspects?"

Jon rounded the corner at that moment, Bonedancer perched on his shoulder.

Gary and Raoul froze for a second before fleeing for safety.

"Someday, I will get them good," Kel announced.

Jon grinned. "Want some help?"


End file.
